February 6, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The February 6, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 6, 2012 at Chesapeake Energy Arena in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Episode summary Big Show vs Daniel Bryan The intense rivalry between Big Show and World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan spilled over to WWE Raw SuperShow. The rivalry became heated after The World's Largest Athlete inadvertently trampled Bryan's girlfriend, AJ, during a battle on SmackDown. With a neck brace helping her ease the pain, AJ made her way to the ring to support the World Champion on Raw SuperShow. Using his agility and athleticism, Bryan took an early advantage, but Big Show's sheer size quickly shifted momentum in his favor. As the melee spilled to the outside of the ring, there were a number of close calls involving AJ potentially being injured. As The World's Largest Athlete charged Bryan, the World Champion ducked out of the way and AJ was nearly trampled again. This prompted Daniel Bryan to grab his girlfriend and retreat from ringside. As a result, Big Show was declared the winner by count-out, Kelly Kelly, Eve Torres, Alicia Fox and Tamina vs Beth Phoenix, Natalya and The Bella Twins Divas Champion Beth Phoenix believes there are no Divas that can compete on her level. In a Eight-Diva Tag Team Match on Raw SuperShow, it seemed that The Glamazon did not want to bother battling any of the Divas on the opposing team. She aggressively tagged in Brie Bella who took issue with the Divas Champion being so assertive. The argument that broke out allowed Tamina to gain the upper hand in the contest and secure the victory with a Superfly Splash. From outside the ring, The Glamazon watched Tamina with great interest, perhaps seeing a new and formidable opponent. Six Pack Challenge The stakes were certainly high in Raw SuperShow’s main event - the winner would be the final entrant into Raw’s Elimination Chamber Match at WWE Elimination Chamber. That prospect was enough to fuel each Superstar involved in the Six Pack Challenge as the winner would be able to conserve the most energy inside the unforgiving structure. Before the contest on Raw SuperShow turned into a free-for-all, Truth, Kingston, Miz and Ziggler all focused their attention on Jericho, no doubt retaliating for the first-ever Undisputed Champion’s comments earlier in the evening. The WWE Champion waited, grabbed Miz and tried to take the early victory. From this point on, the match became every Superstar for himself as the battle raged in and out of the ring. However, with Miz outside the ring, R-Truth attempted to hit a somersault dive over the ropes but The Awesome One moved out of the way. This resulted in a very hard landing for Truth, and WWE doctors determined that Truth was unable to continue in the match. As the battle raged, none of the Superstars were able to maintain any momentum or an advantage for very long. This only kept the WWE Universe in Oklahoma City on the edge of their seats, no doubt making them envious of their counterparts in Milwaukee who will witness these Superstars battle inside the Elimination Chamber in two weeks. After tossing Chris Jericho from the ring, CM Punk seemed to have a clear path to victory when he caught Ziggler with the GTS. With the ring cleared, CM Punk pinned The Show Off but Jericho pulled the WWE Champion out of the ring, tossed him over the announce table and stole the victory! The menacing Kane terrorized Eve Continuing his quest make John Cena embrace hate, Raw SuperShow ended with The Big Red Monster cornering Eve backstage. Kane told her that he fears for the safety of anyone who gets in the way of his quest to make Cena embrace the hate. Results * Singles Match: The Big Show defeated Daniel Bryan (w/ AJ) by Count Out * 8-Diva Tag Team Match: Alicia Fox, Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly & Tamina defeated Beth Phoenix, Natalya & The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) * Six Pack Challenge: Chris Jericho defeated CM Punk, Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero), Kofi Kingston, R-Truth and The Miz Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Natalya Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes